The Duke Mentored Clinical Research Scholar Program (MCRSP) proposes to create a structured didactic and applied research curriculum to foster the training, in patient-oriented clinical research, of physicians, who are either currently enrolled in sub-specialty or primary care post-doctoral training programs or are junior faculty members. Faculty, selected for their expertise, experience and commitment to training, will serve either in leadership roles to provide oversight of the program or as research mentors for the clinical research scholars or both. Up to three trainees will be selected from any clinical department in each of the first two years following a formal and competitive application process and in each of years 3-5, two additional trainees will be accommodated, all with support for up to five years but in no instance for less than three years. Required and elective opportunities will be provided, in an interactive and integrated manner, from the resources of the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC), the Clinical Research Training Program (CRTP) and the Duke Clinical Research Institute (DCRI). Advisory Committees will provide specific in-put into the organization, implementation and conduct of this training program and will include the Executive, Internal and External Program Advisory Committees. Trainee progress will be monitored at regular and frequent intervals through formal and informal reviews of the individual's achievements with the ultimate goal being the development of a fully independent clinical investigator. To assess the success of the program, each trainee's career path will be followed in succeeding years and their collective achievements compared to previous years and to other similar programs. Together with an able faculty, a cadre of talented and motivated trainees and the infrastructure provided by the clinical research environment at Duke University Medical Center, the applicants believe that this mentored clinical research training program is one of exceptional promise.